Battery modules, such as those used in hybrid vehicles, are known to include multiple battery cells. During operation, the temperature of these battery cells increases, and often the heated battery cells have an uneven temperature gradient. In one known system, cooling plates are provided between battery cells, and coolant flows through a passage in each cooling plate to cool the adjacent battery cells.